Salvation Hill
Deathwatch Space Marine / Coven Of Light / Mission_One:Final_Sanction = The four Statues = On the planet Avalos in the city of Lordsholm there is a cliff. Surrounded by the city´s edifices it looks like the stone had withstood the chisel of the imperial architects. Mighty and unforgiving it disputes its dapper surrounding. Mighty and unforgiving are the four statues holding vigil over Lordsholm on top of the reef. The four statues are effigies of the four Battle-Brothers that averted Avalos´ doom in 816.M41 on the 106 day of that year. Every statue is facing a compass point. Arran Mighty Arran was their commander and his statue faces east. His right palm is open to the sky. In it rests the Aquilla, holy symbol of the Emperor Of Mankind. His left hand reclines on a heavy bolter resting next to his armoured legs. His is The Feast of Arran. It is on the hight of midsummer. On that day the new worthies of Lordsholm are inaugurated and it is the birthday of New-Lordsholm as such. Rafael His counterfeit faces west. Both hands lay on his powersword resting point down on the very ground he defended. He stands square while eyeing the evening sun with a smile defying the night to come. On the shin plate of his right leg crowned by a bloodred drop and two angel wings are engraved the names of The Sanguinian Forty. His is The Day of Warriors. It is the day new recruits are accepted into the ranks of the PDF and every soldier renews his vow to protect the domain of mankind against whatever foe his is to face. Seraphan In midwinter when snow is covering most of Avalos northern hemisphere even a city like Lordsholm has a day of calmness and contemplation. The Day of Seraphan is the day only the most basic tasks are handled and healers and medicae are thanked for their often grim but benevolent work. It is a day people pray to the God Emperor to grant them peace in a war torn galaxy and thank the Imperial Navi for their vigilance in high orbit over Avalos. Markodon Few words were spoken by the mighty warrior. Reclusive and hooded, his bolter in a two-hand grip he patiently waits for his prey. His is the night of the vigilance followed by the day of the great hunt. The Makrodonian Vigil divides the spring season in equal parts. On the last eve half into the season of spring to the dawn of the next day all over Avalos watch pyres are burning. At dawn the great hunt begins. Lore presages a fine year if at least one xenos or mutant is brought down and burned in Lordsholm. The feast ends a week later with a performance of the liberation of Avalos and the burning of the xenos or mutant at the incline of Salvation Hill. = The Chapel of St. Kasedrus = The Chapel was the original landing place drop-pod V-0047 came down and delivered the four Battle-Brothers on Avalos. It also is the place the liberation of Lordsholm started. The impact of the drop-pod did great damage not only to the battered roof but also to the foundations of the edifice. It blew out windows in a hail of glass followed by a big cloud of dust and left the floor fused and blackened. After the war the chapel was resurrected like in the days before the invasion with one exception. The adamantine ashlar was never removed. The Roof The roof is made of adamantine plates carried down and applied from an unnamed debris field above Avalos. In uncounted hours of eyewatering work the litany of the Emperor was engraved on every tile and outlayed in gold. The Walls The walls hold large windows showing St. Kasedrus and his deeds in gaudy colours. The pillars are decorated with counterfeits of St. Kasedrus´ followers and their deeds telling the story of his pilgrimage. In the corners of the walls and between the pillars are benches the faithful can pray. The Holy Ashlar Right in the middle of the chapel rests a huge cone. It has four sides divided by four fins from top to bottom. It is painted in black denying the light to reflect off its surface. The lower part of the ashlar is embedded in the richly decorated floor of the chapel. Over the time the ashlar got covered in thick layers of prayer slips and devotional objects left there by the local faithful and pilgrims visiting the chapel every year. Rumour has it, that the Lord Governor or one of his worthies has a key to open the ashlar to call about the help of the mighty statues in the hour of great despair. Category:Catalogue Of Names Category:Gallowglass Category:Coven Of Light